Double Edged
by RageInBloom
Summary: Two Dunmer lovers escape Morrowind separately after a series of crimes warranting their death. But then it starts all over again. not following the main story line..sorta OCxOCxOthers. R&R? Please?
1. The Rider

**AN: Ok, this is my first Oblivion fic, and my first fic ever, so that's my excuse for its dodgey-ness. First chapter is kinda boring, but yeah. Hopefully it'll get better and more interesting. This is just the set up.**

Chapter One: The Rider

The sun had set an hour ago and the moons were steadily climbing higher into the sky. From the darkness of the shadows came a quite clip-clopping. A black horse emerged, atop which a rider sat, their dark green hood pulled up over their head casting a shadow over their face so only their mouth could be seen n the light of the bright moonlight. The Dark Elf raised their head and looked at the castle ahead. Bravil. That was where they had to wait. The rubies which were their eyes glittered, taking it all in.

The high stone wall loomed dauntingly over the rider and the steed. Over to the right was the Bay Roan Stables and, across the bridge, the main gates to the city. Looking down the grassy slope gave way to a somewhat of a rocky, vertical drop that ended in the shallow, dark moat surrounding the castle. It wasn't exactly welcoming.

The rider urged the horse forward with their knees towards the stables. As they approached the horse slowed. When spurred on, it whinnied and stopped. The rider leaned forward and ran a delicate, light blue hand along its neck and whispered into its ear "I know, Arcane, I know. I don't like it here either, but this is where we were told." Their voice was soft and musical, and definatly female, giving away their gender which was hidden by their appearance. She placed a soft kiss on the horses' neck and then gave him another nudge. Admitting defeat, he trotted onward.

They reached the stable, closely watched by the guard standing at the mouth of the bridge. His presence made her nervous, but she kept it in check. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong…yet. Dismounting Arcane, she took his reigns and led him to the gate. A flushed man with orangey-brown hair (she suspected Imperial) approached her from behind the gate.

He nodded politely in greeting "Good evening, rider. I'm Antoine. If you're looking for a fresh horse, go inside and speak to Isabeau."

Arcane snorted and stomped his front right hoof. She smiled and rubbed his neck comfortingly to quiet him. "No, I'm fine with the one I have thank you. But I was wondering if it would be ok to leave him here for a while?"

"Of course my lady," he said, taken back by her voice. "You need not ask." He held out his hands for the reigns. "I'll take him for you if you wish?"

She pulled back a bit. "No, I'd rather do it myself, if that's alright with you. I want to make sure he's settled."

Without a word Antoine smiled, nodded, and then returned to the back of the stables where he had apparently come.

Pushing the gate open, she lead them inside and over to the wall. Quietly she talked to her horse, telling him they shouldn't need to wait too long as she took off his saddle and tack. His big amber eyes looked around at the other horses with distaste and he snorted on occasion. She laughed quietly. "What are you complaining about? All you need to do is stay in a field. You get the easy part." she walked over to a barrel and sat his gear on it. Turning back she waved to him. "Be good. I'll come check on you tomorrow if she hasn't arrived by then." Arcane whinnied, then dropped his head and grazed.

She smiled lovingly at him. His tall, strong build looked like spilled black ink in the fading light. In the sunlight you could clearly see the details of his taught muscles rippling under the shiny black velvet of his ebony coat. He truly was an incredible mount. She felt sad leaving him, but hopefully it was just for the night.

Now alone, she felt vulnerable. The guard watching her like a hawk didn't help. She walked towards him, her muscles tensed out of nerve. As she drew closer she saw his hand inch toward the hilt of his sword.

"Hail." his voice cut through the silence, husky and bold. His face was a healthy tan colour and round. Dark stubble grew on his chin. The beginnings of a beard.

She bowed her head and stopped. "Hail."

"Have you been traveling long?" he asked a seemingly innocent and polite question. But underneath there was suspicion.

~He wants to know where I've come from…I should probably try to look less sly.~ She pulled back her hood to reveal her face and his stature completely changed. From being stern and alert, bordering on confrontational, he became relaxed and grinning, his eyes traveling her face. She had hoped for as much. "No, not long, though I am tired. May I pass?"

He beamed at her. "Yes, of course you may, my lady." he stood aside. "Go right ahead, enjoy yourself."

She nodded and walked past. Men were easily enough won over. Her face was usually enough to make them warm up to her. She was stunningly beautiful. A trait which had proved invaluable her whole life. She smiled a bit as she approached the gate. The guard there was looking at her the same way his comrade had.

He nodded towards her. "Good evening." and pushed the heavy wooden gate open for her.

She sweetly smiled and thanked him, passing through.

Yes. They were definatly won over easily. Now inside, her red eyes began searching for the lodge she was supposed to find. It was called 'The Lonely Suitor'. ~Wicked sense of humour….must seem appropriate to her~ she thought to herself, grinning.

Walking down the rows of houses, she came across an elderly woman, dressed in rags. After exchanging gold for directions, she found her way to the lodge. She entered and looked around.

People wandered around, sitting, drinking, and generally having fun. The vibe of the lodge made her feel better about having to wait here. At least it was pleasant. A smiling Orc stood behind the counter. When she approached he introduced himself as Bogrum Gro-Galash and told her she was welcomed to a room or food and anything else she may need. She got a room for the night and a bottle of Ale, and then seated herself at a table next to the window so she could look outside. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she saw what made almost everyone act so friendly.

Her red eyes shone cheerfully, even though it was often a false cheer she presented, but fooled almost everyone, and were large and shapely, set with long eyelashes. Her complexion was a pale blue, her cheekbones high, giving her face an elegant look. Her light red lips were full and welcoming with the appearance of softness and warmth. Her nose was small and pointed, with a slight upturn. Beneath her left eye was a tiny dark-blue mole which she had gotten from her mother. She had long, soft red hair that when picked up by a breeze danced like the flames of a fire. Another family trait.

She undid her cloak and let it hang over the back of her chair. It was good to be rid of its weight. Now she sat in her laced leather pants and cream coloured top, under a red corset.

She rested her chin in her hand and looked lazily about the tavern. Letting out a sigh she mumbled quietly to herself "And now, I wait."

**AN: Ok, there we go. Boring, eh? It get's better next chapter. It might not be MUCH better, but it's better than this.**


	2. Arrival

**AN: Ok, second chapter. Praying it'll be better. At least it's got a little bit of violence, right? Right? Ah, forget it.....**

Chapter Two: Arrival

The rider woke from the rough sleep that had consumed her. There were the noises of people bustling about downstairs, probably preparing breakfast. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with one hand and tried to smooth down her bed hair with the other. After a long ride she usually slept as sound as a hibernating bear, but last night had been completely different.

She had waited for hours at the table, gazing out the window. It had been nearing three before she had retired to bed. When sleep had finally taken her she had tossed and turned endlessly. Her dreams had been filled with terrible images of fallen warriors and decaying horses. Of flames and swords and blood. She was exhausted, but glad it was over.

She dressed slowly, not looking forward to going out into the hustle of the lodge. She was tempted to go back to sleep, but the thought of last night's nightmare reoccurring made up her mind for her. Tying her hair back with a strip of leather she had tethered around her wrist she walked over to and out the door.

The bar was full of people having breakfast. Eggs and fruit and cooked ham covered tables. Pots full of boiling oats sat over the fire. Mead milk and juice were sitting in pitchers in the center of the large food table. The aroma was intoxicating. The food drew her to it as if a rope had been tied around her neck and was leading her to eat. But instead she turned away from the tables and exited the lodge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the castle, past the stables, in one of the clearings away from the noise of the castle and out of sight from the roads, the Dark Elf lay stroking Arcane's' mane. They lay under the shade of a large tree and looked out at the land.

The midday sun was shining strong and bright, the colours of the sky and the grass and the flowers were so vibrant they were almost gaudy. The air was heavy with a dull heat that beat down, making moving undesirable. There was the sound of birds and sheep in the distance.

She stretched out lazily and yawned, wriggling her toes on the grass. The soft green blades tickled and she smiled, wrinkling up her nose. Her boots lay forgotten next to her corset. Their day had begun trotting around the castle outskirts aimlessly, looking for something to do, but then as the day grew hotter they returned and went swimming in the moat. After drying off in the sun, they found their way too their current location. Now they rested. Arcane lay on his stomach, head bent, dozing lightly.

The Dark Elf smiled lovingly at him. He had carried her for days and never once refused to continue. He just kept on going. His loyalty and devotion to her was uncommon in his bloodline. His breed was usually bad tempered and disobedient, though still used for their speed and their unnaturally long life. But he was different. He had an attitude alright, but he never played up with her or anyone she told him to show respect to. He had been trained well. Her eyes misted and grew sad. He had been trained for her by her father. He was the one who had given him too her. It had been for her birthday. The day her father had died.

She closed her eyes tightly, pushing back the few tears threatening to spill out. She had cried enough over that. She wasn't going to let it consume her again. It had happen too long ago to start sobbing over.

The sound of an approaching horse drew her attention and she jumped to her feet. Her movement caused Arcane to wake and he roused grumpily. Before he had a chance to look at her indignantly she ran from behind the tree and bushes so she could see the road.

Hope swelled in her as she looked to the direction of the sound. She prayed that it was the one whom she was waiting for. But as the sound grew louder she saw it was only the Black Horse Courier.

Crestfallen, she returned to Arcane, who was now eating the small purple flowers which grew on one of the bushes that had concealed them.

She rubbed the side of his face to get his attention. "We're going back now. I need to eat." She put on her boots and corset then climbed up onto his back (she didn't need to put his saddle or bridle on since she hadn't bothered to put them on him when they went out that morning) and they waking slowly back along the road.

As they drew closer the Black Horse Courier came charging back along the road she had come. "Hail." The Dark Elf called to the orange haired rider, probably Imperial. The Courier halted. "Hail. Would you like a free copy of The Black Horse Courier? The recent headline is about a string of mysterious thefts and murders." The rider accepted one with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Thank you. Ride well." The Courier bid her the same and took off. The Dark Elf continued towards the castle with the news scroll in her hand. It bid ill news for her she feared.

She left Arcane at the stables and wandered back into the castle. Back at the lodge she sat and ate and drank and wished she didn't have to wait.

Not bearing to put it off any longer, she opened the scroll and read the headline ´Murderers And Thieves Outside The Guilds´. She briefly closed her eyes and grimaced. _This can't end well. _She opened them up again and read the following story.

_The Imperial Guards have been following leads on a trail of murders and_

_thefts all suspected to have been committed by the same culprits._

_The first murder was discovered four days ago-_

She paused reading and thought. That would have been the night when they showed up. The one she was waiting for. They really didn't waste time. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and kept reading.

_-in a small cottage near Kvach. A farmer named Timmons_

_was found in his bed, throat cut. It appears the assailant slit his_

_throat in his sleep. The house was rummaged and all valuables removed _

_which leads the Head of the Imperial Guild, Hironimus Lex, to believe_

_that this is the work of thieves, though not of the possible Thieves _

_Guild. "The taking of goods also suggests," states Lex "That it is _

_not the work of the Dark Brotherhood." Lex, who has openly been_

_trying to wage war on both the Thieves and Murderers Guilds_

_strongly believes that these rogue criminals will be brought to justice_

"_before they can join the sects." Though others are skeptical the guilds_

_even exists and claim Lex is simply "chasing myths"._

Her heart was frozen the entire time she read the article. All the blood had drained from her face making her deathly pale.

A Brenton woman passing by paused looking at her. "Are you alright? You look deathly. Do you have a illness? I can show you to the Temple."

She looked at the concerned woman with worried red eyes. "N-no, I'm fine. Just…" sdhe looked back at the paper. "Worried about these murders is all." She smiled weakly. "Thank you for the concern, though." The Brenton nodded and walked on.

Pushing the paper away, she rested her chin on her hand and gazed mournfully out the window. "Where are you…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night another dark rider on an almost identical black steed road to the bridge of Bravil. But instead of stabling their horse, it was left to roam as it chose, and instead of greeting the guard they chose to sneak passed under the bridge and through the gate unseen. They stuck to the shadows avoiding everyone and startling a beggar. They jumped awake as a blade pressed to their throat.

The old man looked scared up at the dark space under the hood where the eyes would be. They were clad in a pitch black robe over laying leather grieves and iron boots. "Pl-pl-please, don't kill me!"

A deep, husky voice, blacker then night and lower then a breeze through trees whispered "The Lonely Suitor Lodge. Where? Tell me, and I may…" they pressed the tip of the blade harder against the beggars throat "…let you live."

The steel claymores blade smelt like old blood, so the beggar obeyed. "It's in the southern part of town, just across the bridge over the river." He pointed in the direction. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I know I don't have much to live for, but I don't want to die. Please spare me." He pleaded.

The cloaked figure looked down at the old man crying on the ground. He really was pathetic. They leant down to him and whispered. "Very well. But only…" they drew close enough for their breath to brush his ear. "Because you said please." They straightened up and started heading towards the Inn.

The beggars sigh of relief caught in his throat as the man stopped and turned back towards him, pulling something out of their robes. "I will be here for an indefinite amount of time. If you recognise me and report me to the guards, I will escape and kill you. If not, we've no problem." In their hand was a gold septim. They flicked it at him and it landed next to his hand. "For your troubles." The beggar nodded, if not just to speed the dark figures departure. They turned and disappeared into the night, leaving the beggar to thank every star in the sky for his life.

**AN: Ok, there you go. Next chapter will has a fight scene. I'm still debating wether or not to leave in the sex scene. I'll need to improve it first and probably make it less graphic. I should also start making these chapters longer. They feel to short. Reviews? Please?**


End file.
